Home
by DtownGurl4488
Summary: A Calzona One-shot that puts a twist on episode 14x23. Doing what Shondaland won't while fixing what they've broken.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**.

 **A/N: HELLO ALL! I know, I know, It's been over a month since I've updated "Back to You" and I'm so so sorry for the wait however it is currently in progress so please be patient. After watching this week's episode and Arizona's upcoming exit, this one-shot popped into my head, so I have to run with it. This is how I'd fix everything that Shondaland has broken. This starts midway through the episode after Webber informs Arizona about April. Enjoy!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics as always.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _It's crazy how true it is that Karev calls this place Seattle Grace Mercy Death. At least one of us seems to be fighting for our lives every few months. If it wasn't so damn scary, it would be funny. At times it feels deliberate_. Pushing past Webber, moving as fast as my high-end prosthetic will allow, I make my way to the room holding my best friend.

"What happened?!" Pushing into the packed room, I'm not at all prepared for the sight in front of me. She's never looked so pale, so...fragile. I only partially register Webber and Hunt explaining the situation before cutting in. "No, they've been seeing eachother..." The words come flying out of my mouth on their own accord and before I know it, I'm telling everyone including April's ex-husband that she's been dating her ex-fiancé.

They're all stunned to say the least, no one more than Jackson, who's clearly taken up residence by her bed side. _I don't blame him_. If it were Calliope Torres in that bed, I would be exactly where he is. Hell, I have been exactly where he is. Hoping and praying for a miracle, when you have no idea how to even pray at all or who to pray to. And at the same time, I know without a shadow of a doubt she'd do the same if it were me...again.

"...that something good could come from so much pain and they fell in love again...she's in love." Wearing my best brave face, I take April's had into my own, trying to give any strength that I can. _You have to make it through this, Harriet needs her mama_. Everyone is quietly taking in the new information, each of us lost in our own world of fear, worry and doubt. When April first told me about her rekindled relationship, I was happy for her, absolutely, but that didn't stop my green-eyed monster from appearing. Sure, I enjoyed my time with Eliza and the sex is pretty good with Carina but there's really only one woman for me and she's on the other side of the country, I don't need to be high on weed cookies to know that. I don't really want to move to New York, Seattle is home but for the beautiful brunettes that own my heart, I'll go. Callie has been great and almost excited since I called to tell her about the move. I know it's because she misses Sofia but I can't shake the feeling that it's about me too. Looking around the room, I notice that a few more people have come into the room but it's the person standing out in the hall, that I never would have expected. _Oh my god_. Quickly, glancing around the room in an effort to assure myself that other people see what I'm seeing and it's the slight smirk on Meredith's face that confirms it. With one more squeeze to April's hand, I step out into the hall. "Callie. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Mer called a couple hours ago and told me what happened."

"How did-"

"My dad was in the city on business and let me take his jet." Is the reply to my unfinished question. It's been months since I've seen this gorgeous woman in person. _Video chat doesn't do her any justice what so ever_. "Is Kepner going to be ok? Mer said it was bad." She's always had the biggest heart I've ever known but her being here doesn't make any sense. At best, I think Callie only tolerated April.

"It's really bad. Amelia hasn't said it but I can tell she's worried that April won't wake up. I've already had to deal with another Shepherd trying to hide the same thing." I say looking directly into chocolate brown eyes. Again, thinking back to when the love of my life was nearly snatched away from me. Seeing the understanding in those eyes, I give a small smile of thanks for the fact that she's still alive. "Come on." Nodding toward the room of our friends, I lead us back inside. I have so many questions that I need Callie to answer but for now, in this moment, her presence is the only thing that matters.

* * *

It's been hours now, that we all have been circling around this hospital room waiting for something to happen, for a sign that the woman we all care for is going to pull through. _I can't sit here anymore_. Quietly, walking into the hall and over to the nurse's desk just across from the room, I can feel those brown eyes watching me but Callie doesn't make a move to follow me. It's not until a several minutes later when Amelia suggests calling the Kepner family that the dam finally breaks and I can longer hold my emotions together. Through my sobs, I hear Richard volunteer to make the heartbreaking phone call, closely followed by his footsteps.

Like every time in the past, the sudden intoxicating smell of coconut melon body wash, causes a calming effect to fall over me that is only amplified when I'm pulled into her arms. The only arms I've ever really felt safe in aside from my parents' or Tim's. _Don't get comfortable, she's only going to leave again so she can hold someone else_. "Shhh. Kepner is going to pull through this, Arizona. She's strong. She has too much to fight for, to just give up." Nodding my agreement, I continue to fall into the comfort of Callie's embrace. I only partially notice that she's leading us somewhere and almost without my knowledge, I find myself cuddled into my ex-wife in an on-call room. My tears have stopped but neither of us make any move to separate from our hold.

"Callie?" I whisper out her name into the room, only receive a hum in return. "What are you doing here?"

"Arizo-"

"No." Breaking her hold only slightly, I look her in the eyes because no matter what comes out of her mouth I'll be able to see the truth. "Seriously, why are you here? I know you care about the people here but to hop on a private plane out of nowhere because Meredith called about a woman you barely even like, makes no sense to me Callie!" I don't know why I'm yelling at her, she hasn't done anything to deserve it, yet, I can't seem to stop myself. "You can't just pop in and out of people's lives whenever you freaking feel like it! That's just-"

"I CAME FOR YOU, ARIZONA!" My words immediately come to a halt. I don't know what to say but before I can begin to figure it out she's talking or rather rambling in typical Callie fashion. "I wanted to be here for you. We've talked alot in the time that I've been gone. We've been able to form a friendship we've never had before and it's great. It really is Arizona. I didn't think you would ever talk to me again after the whole custody mess and then me still moving our daughter across the country but you did. And I am so beyond greatful to have you in my life, to be your friend and the mother to your child. But when I got that call tonight, I knew I had to get to you Zona. I knew I had to come home to Sofia...and to you. There are so many things were got wrong but we got so many things right too. I don't want you to move, I want to come home, Arizona and I know this isn't the best time to have this conversation bu-"

Coming out of my Calliope induced haze, I cut her off. "What about Penny?" Saying her name leaves the usual bitter taste in my mouth but I need to know how she factors into this before I can even think of getting swept up in the words I've not only wanted to hear but also say.

"There is no Penny. We broke up a while ago, shortly after Sofia came back here to be with you." That's the best news I've gotten in a long time though I should probably be mad that she didn't just come back after the break up. I hated knowing that that woman had her hands on Callie and calling MY Calliope by her full name eventhough I had personally heard Callie ask her not to. But I still don't have the words to express what I'm thinking or feeling. With a gentle hand on my cheek, she makes sure she has my full attention before continuing with emotion filled eyes. "When...when I walked away from our marriage, it was NEVER because I stopped loving you. I truly believed we were hurting eachother no matter how much we tried not to, so I decided I HAD to let you go for the both of our sakes, no matter how much it destroyed me to cause that kind of devestation I watched on your face that day. I need you to know that...to really know that. Yes, I tried with Penny and I hurt you again. If you don't want to try again, Arizona, I would completely understand. I have hurt you time and time again and I can't apologize enough."

"Callie."

"Moving was a huge mistake..."

"Callie." Raising my voice only slightly in an effort to gain her attention but she just continues on. "CALLIOPE!" Getting the desired results, I take a moment to just look at her. Taking in every detail before I put her out of her misery.

"Ariz-"

"Nope. Shut it." Snapping her mouth shut, she impatiently waits for me to do or say something. So I do the only thing that feels right. Taking her by surprise, I cover plump lips with my own, pushing my tongue into her mouth for the first time in a little over a year. Pulling away just enough to make eye contact, I give us what we both want. "Come home, Calliope."

* * *

Once again at April's bedside with everyone else, I can't control my emotions. Yes, I'm very happy to see my best friend awake and talking. So yes, some of these tears are for her but they are also for me and the love of my life standing behind me rubbing soothing circles into my back. Majority of these tears are because after so much heartache, I'm finally home. Calliope Iphigenia Torres is my home.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy my first one-shot, if not, then pretend you do. Is anyone else as distraught about JCap leaving as my love is? I doubt you are lol but tell me about it anyway. Til next time...**


End file.
